rcnfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SaganamiFan
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have RCN Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella Planet, etc. Naming Based on the usage in books, an unqualified name is almost always used for the planets. It's sometimes also used informally for the nation (e.g. Cinnabar as in RofC), but not where it's ambiguous. On the other hand, the systems are always spelled out: "Cinnabar System", "Castle System", while I don't recall a single instance of "Cinnabar Planet" or "Pleasaunce Planet". My suggestion is to use a simpler designation consistent with the book usage, as follows: * Planet articles use simple names, e.g. Kostroma, Cinnabar * System articles always have the word system, e.g. Cinnabar System, Castle Systemcapitalization of "system" is inconsistent in books; I suggest always capitalizing it in the wiki, e.g. Cinnabar System rather than Cinnabar system * Nation articles use distinctive political names when available, e.g. Commonwealth of Kostroma, Republic of Cinnabar * Otherwise, have one article for both the location and the nation, placed in both categories, e.g. Selma Cluster, Strymon Notes --Samanda (talk) 00:51, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Offer of help Good idea on setting up an RCN wiki. I like that series. Let me know if you need any help with with structure (e.g. categories) or templates.--Samanda (talk) 17:40, August 12, 2012 (UTC) :Hey Samanda, :I wanted to put a blog post on the Honorverse Wiki in the next few days so you guys can look at my newest contraption, but you were faster :-) Currently I'm mostly trying to create a basic stock of articles on the first three books (that's as far as I've read them by now) and then come up with some structure concepts. I'll certainly come back to you! -- SaganamiFan (talk) 11:39, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Citation Format Suggestion I have a suggestion for in-line citation format that looks a bit more compact, but also has a chapter (or book) as part of it, to make it easier to check. Here is an example: * Daniel was sixteen when he joined the RCN.RCN2-1 (meaning Lt. Leary, Commanding Chapter 1) or possibly * Daniel was sixteen when he joined the RCN.RCN2:1 A template would do the formatting, so you would actually use something like .--Samanda (talk) 03:18, August 15, 2012 (UTC) User rights Hi, SaganamiFan, would you be willing to make me a sysop? I would like to work on configuration to make it look better for Monobook users.--Samanda (talk) 21:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Done. I actually wanted to ask you yesterday, but then I forgot ... -- SaganamiFan (talk) 07:32, August 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks!--Samanda (talk) 13:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Real World Icon Hey, do you see the real-world logo displayed? It's way to the left in Oasis (Wikia skin), and invisible in Monobook. Same for me on Honorverse.wikia.com. I think since the upgrade to MediaWiki 1.19 (which is a good thing, generally), the position direction of the icon may need to change.--Samanda (talk) 13:07, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Semantic MediaWiki I'd like to request Semantic MedaWiki be installed here. Not sure if Wikia is installing new ones, but it's a very useful extension to avoid proliferation of categories. For instance, it can create automatic lists of all Alliance cruisers without having an explicit category. Thoughts?--Samanda (talk) 15:19, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :Got it! Wikia has installed SMW on RCN Wiki. Now we can create a more flexible structure of properties without using hundreds of categories. Honorverse has 681 categories!--Samanda (talk) 16:27, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Nice Work! Hi, My name is Tim, I’m a member of Wikia’s Community Support staff. Recently I was looking at some analytics and stats and noticed this wiki and was very impressed with how quickly this wiki has grown and attracted readers and editors. I want to sincerely commend you and Samanda on doing such a great job getting this community up and running. I wanted to make you aware of a few resources you should consult to help your wiki continue to grow now that the building blocks are in place. Wikia has a large Help Wiki, Admin Tools Wiki, and User Coding & Customization Forum. Of course, if you have any questions about features, policies, or other ways your wiki can grow, I am very eager to answer those questions as best I can, so feel free to ask away! So congrats again on the great work thus far, looking forward to seeing how far this community with go and grow! --DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 16:58, August 21, 2012 (UTC)